If Only, If Only
by dennor2k15
Summary: This is a hetalia fanfiction written by just another fangirl. This story touches all bases of this fandom, from 2P's to 1P's to Nyo's to Hetaoni even. Is you want to know more about this story, please read the intro chapter. Peace out my lovelies! (I DO NOT OWN THE COVER!)
1. Intro Chapter!

Hello, this will be extremely cliche, but this is my intro chapter basically explaining my new story.

This story is about two girls, Catherine and Madeline, that are sent to the 2Ptalia dimension. Madeline and Catherine are separated but both of their goals is to get back to one another and to find the 1P's of their captors. Shit happens, and they wind up back in time in the legendary mansion of Hetaoni and are beginning to lose hope in going back to their home in Oregon. Will they live? Will they die? Will Steve the Alien catch them before they can break another clock? Read this story to find out.

( This is initially a story about me and my best friend that were really into the Hetalia Fandom. We would spend hours upon hours talking about our favorite ships, and cosplayers. Since a couple months ago, we've started dating and started to fade away from the fandom. Although, we both still very much enjoy it, we aren't as into it as before. If you want to know more, please email me at dennor2k15 ... ENJOY THE STORY!)


	2. Chapter 1

_~Maddy~_

My stomach fluttered with excitement. My best friend, Catherine was coming back to Oregon from where she lived, to stay for a while.

Oh, I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Madeline. I live in a house a little ways from Portland, OR. My best friend's name is Catherine. Yes, I know our names sound similar, but it is purely a coincidence. Although, Catty thinks that its a "sign from God". Anyways, we are both major fangirls for the show _Hetalia._ Whenever we manage to spend time together, we eventually someone end up talking about our ships and watching cosplayers on _YouTube._ Now, let's continue yes

It has been…. Six? Yeah, six months since we saw each other and by the way she's been texting me, she really needs someone to talk to.

"Have no fear, Catty is here!" She yells, walking into my room flailing her arms wildly.

"Kitty-Cat!" I smile and jump up to hug her. "It's been so damn long!"

She flashes her signature smile, showing off her slight canine teeth before laughing. "You said it, doll! People are total shit-heads, except my little Maddy!"

A few hours pass, and we end up in my spare room playing _GTA V_ and eating popcorn.

"I call bullshit! I know that you would date François in a heartbeat. Even though he's a creep…." She yells at me while dodging cops with my controller.

"Would not!"

"Would too! You love him as much as I love Alex!" Don't worry, that's a character that we call 2P! Fem! America.

I huff quietly as she smirks at me winking with her left eye. "I hate you so-" I get cut off at the sound of my dog whining. So, of course I get up and walk out hearing Catherine mumble "Don't leave me…. It's dark and I hate being alone…"

A dog howl echoes through my house as the floor starts to glow. "Zoe!" I turn around and notice that I'm alone. "Catty?!" I scream as the red glow engulfs me. Then, I black out.

Hi! It's Ambur! Sorry for the hella short chapter! I promise I'll post another one soon enough! PEACE OUT MY LOVELIES!


	3. Chapter 2

~Maddy~

Darknes….

A rotting smell of blood…

Damp moisture filling the floor I'm sitting on….

A slow drip that falls from somewhere above me and onto my head….

Dryness that makes my mouth thirst for anything but the grimey water trickling down my cheeks and onto the sides of my mouth…..

The only words I can force out is, "Help me Catty. Please."

The door opens from the other side of the room and it takes a second for my eyes to adjust to the bright white light. But I can see a man step in. He's tall, with blonde hair that falls down onto his lower neck and a scruffy beard that he obviously hasn't touched for weeks.

"Get up." He commands me. I somehow pull myself to my feet and stare at him wildly.

"My name is François Bonnefoy. You are now under my control." His accent is unmistakable. French, no doubt. Wait, oh this **has** to be a joke. I start to laugh, "Okay, Okay. Catherine, you got me. Nice cosplay though. You really got me good."

I see her shuffle behind François, a black spot covering her left eye. "This isn't a prank, I think it's real…"

I stare at her. Shit, if this is real, then…. Oliver, Allen, and Matt are here with Fran. No, this can't be real. They're made up characters. They can't be real, they're drawn and animated. No! This can't. Be. Real!

"Stop messing around Cat! It's not funny!" I shout before feeling a tap on my shoulder.

"We're real as ever doll face," A New Yorker growls in my ear.

"And so are you." A british man finishes.

A small whimper escapes my mouth before Catherine runs to me and engulfs me in her arms. "Maddy, it's just like our roleplay… Right? Tell me this isn't happening."

 **Hey hey! Ambur here! Thank you for reading this story o' mine! Sorry again it's short! I'm trying my best! / PEACE OUT MY LOVELIES!**


	4. Chapter 3

_~Maddy~_

"Where are your damn 1P's?!" Catherine yells, gaining her a slap from the veggie boy.

"Why would you care where your 1P's are? You're stuck here with us and there's nothing you can do about it. You belong to us and you're gonna obey us or get punished." He growls. "Even if you were to see porkchop an' them, you'd just be trophies to show off. So just get it through your stupid human brains, you will never escape from us. Or if you want to…. You can go to _The Mansion_." He grabs me roughly, smirking down at me like the smug person he is.

" _Th-the Mansion?_ Like in Heta-"

"Yes, that mansion doll face."

A look of fear hits my face just as fast as tears rush down my face…. I wouldn't be able to survive there….. But then again, I can't stay here. I need to make a choice…

"I want to-"

 _~Catherine~_

I sob, screaming for them to let go of Maddy which only results in the mean Canadian greeting my face… Again, might I add…. I hold in my tears as he growls at me, showing that I won't let them win. I refuse to, I know that I'm stronger than this. Instead, I turn my head and spit right at his feet, ew….. Saliva mixed with blood looks worse than you think. But, what're ya gonna do when THEY PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE?! Anyways, the last thing I see is François picking Maddy up and her screaming in fear.

My vision blurs for a second, and I see white spots flurry around the room… I'm just gonna… Lay my head… Down…

 _I eventually open my eyes and look up. I'm in somebody's arms, But not just anybody, it's my old friend, James. He's hugging me tightly…. Wait…. I remember this, it happened a couple years ago by the maple tree we would meet up next to after school… Now he's,_ kissing _me? This never happened. But he keeps kissing my cheeks._

" _Catherine, I missed you… So much… I swear I thought I was gonna die." He whispers in my ear before disappearing into thin air. A sharp pain strikes my chest that drags me back to reality._

I gradually wake up to what I left. But, my hands are chained together, and my feet are tied to the ground. _Ah,_ _ **perfect!**_ This is just what I need. Alone, scared, hurt, and tied up. Sigh….

 **UGGHH SCHOOL SUCKS! Lame excuse, I know. More chapters are coming soon! I promise! Peace out my lovelies! - Ambur**


End file.
